


"Studying"

by neytah



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, F/M, M/M, jasper and monty are roommates, they forget to knock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 15:19:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3534329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neytah/pseuds/neytah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasper wants to introduce Maya to Monty. Monty is busy. College/Uni AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Studying"

"I've told Monty all about you," Jasper says, leading Maya up the staircase of the dorm building. It's four flights up, a trek he's grown used to, but he still keeps up conversation to distract him from the exertion. A third date seemed like a due time to introduce her to the best friend. And he, really, really likes her. And if this is gonna work, her and Monty have to get along.

"What have you told him about me?" She asks, in her sweet voice that almost makes Jasper swallow his tongue.

'Oh, ya know, that you're nice, and pretty, cool--like, pretty and cool, two separate words, like..." Jasper clears his throat, color rising in his cheeks as he reaches their floor. Maya bites back a smile. "So, um, Monty's up here studying with one of his friends, so I'm sure he won't mind the interruption." He reaches the door, fumbling with his keys twice under Maya's gaze. He starts to open the door, but is halted by what he sees.

Jasper knows Nate. They've met a few times before. He's Monty's classmate, sometimes he comes over to do homework, or play Call of Duty. They are currently doing neither of these things.

They have both lost their shirts, currently strewn on the ground. And they're both on Monty's bed, Nate currently kissing his way up Monty's chest. Monty's eyes jolt up at the opening of the door, the horror in his eyes mirroring that of Jasper's.

Jasper closes the door so fast it nearly catches his nose.

"What is it?" His face is growing a strong shade of crimson.

"We should come back some other time." His voice has raised about an octave. Maya can't help but let a giggle escape her mouth.

Jasper goes quickly for the stairwell, grabbing Maya's hand to pull her with him.

"What's going on?"

Jasper wills the color to leave his cheeks. "They're not studying."


End file.
